


everything is an adventure when you're involved.

by afraidtofall



Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward situations, M/M, Nagisa is an intruder, Rin plays matckmaker and it works surprisignly well, Sousuke makes questionable life decisions, tags to be updated eventually probably hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afraidtofall/pseuds/afraidtofall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Project “Get Yamazaki Sousuke Out of His Apartment on Weekends with Dates and Parties” will not be underway. Something tells him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything is an adventure when you're involved.

**Author's Note:**

> Or: That One Fic Where Nagisa Knows Exactly What He's Doing and Sousuke Can't Say No to Him Apparently.
> 
> Cute, hopeful fluff and carefully avoided angst.

         Everyone will be abruptly and vehemently correct in their assumption that the squeakiest yell did, in fact, come from Yamazaki Sousuke’s apartment at the dreary hour of near noon early Sunday morning, and while he could like to discourage the idea that he had screamed, there is absolutely nothing he can say in defense of himself. It’s not every day he walks into his small living room bleary eyed and sore from last night’s work outs to find a blonde head sticking up out of the afghan haphazardly thrown on his couch – a head that starts at the sound and whips around lightning fast to stare wide eyed (and what a nice shade of auburn, Sousuke thinks somewhat sarcastically, this man has) at him as though it’s the blonde’s house he’s intruding in and not the other way around.

         “What,” the bugler says in a high pitched whine, “in the world was that for?”

         “Why are you in my house?” Sousuke snaps. He’s not in the mood for this – whatever this truly is. As much as he would like to believe that it isn’t happening, that it’s a dream and he’s still in his bed, and it’s not Sunday and there is no stranger in his living room on his couch wrapped in his grandmother’s throw that is now soiled with stranger germs, it is happening. The blonde stranger scrunches his nose up at the question, eyes somewhat shiny against the light like he wasn’t expecting to be woken up for another few hours, like he expected to be left alone for years before he chose to woke up on his own, like he was hibernating rather than interrupting an attempted peaceful day, and then has the audacity to sigh like the whole thing is bothering him.

         “This isn’t a house,” he says cheerily, tone bordering on murderous.

         “Why are you in my apartment?” Sousuke tries again, just as gruff, just as aggressive, and the blonde preens. The blanket slips off scrawny shoulders, and Sousuke can absolutely not believe it. Somewhere along the road in his past, he has done something to deserve this. He has done something to absolutely deserve the mess that is on his couch – and is that glitter? Glitter on his grandmother’s hand knit afghan given to him as a child? Absolutely not!

          “I could have sworn RinRin lived here, honestly!” the blonde laments. He doesn’t sound apologetic. Hell, Sousuke doesn’t think this blonde has apologized for anything in his entire life. He’s probably weaseled around the entire subject of apologizing by batting his big ruby like gaze framed by thick lashes and pouting his lower lip. “There was a party last night, and I was just so drunk, and RinRin said I could stay with him! The door was open!”

          Sousuke officially decides his friendship with Matsuoka Rin is over.

          “If I had known you lived here, grumpy and mean, I wouldn’t have entered at all!” the blonde sighs, a dramatic flare at the end of his words. He shakes his blonde curls (which only expels more silver and gold glitter everywhere on Sousuke’s poor couch) and wobbles his bottom lip with precision. “Do you have to be so mean, Mr.—?”

          “Out,” Sousuke growls.

          He is not doing this. He has had enough of drunken endeavors, and while this blonde isn’t drunk, just horrifically hung over and looking like he’s going to expel fruity liquid all over Sousuke’s newly cleaned carpets, he wants him gone. Sousuke never wants to see his bright and cheerful face ever again, and no, he is not going to fall for the somewhat adorable display of mimed apologetic tears, because this blonde is not staying a moment longer.

          The blonde, however, does not get up and leave as demanded. Instead of getting up and leaving as demanded, he stretches slow and casual as though he hasn’t accidentally broken into someone’s house – apartment – and mewls brokenly when his joints pop. There’s a sleepy, satisfied smile at the end of the ghastly display. The afghan, having slid completely off his tiny body, lays desecrated around his small hips. Sousuke can only hope to whatever gods are watching that this man is wearing pants, because it is very hard to miss the fact he’s not wearing a shirt.

          “RinRin’s friend is so mean!” the miscreant drawls. He slides his legs, decorated in gaudy gold leggings, over the coach and stands up, and Sousuke’s wish is granted. The blonde is wearing shorts, but they’re so short Sousuke can hardly classify them as shorts. “Coffee will absolutely fix this problem, I know it will!”

          “No,” Sousuke says, horrified. “Do not make coffee. Get out.”

          The little minx does not answer his pleas for the fourth time. He leaps from the couch and prances his way to Sousuke’s tinier kitchen, swaying his hips in such a melodramatic fashion that Yamazaki Sousuke is absolutely positive this blonde has been sent her to assassinate him. It’s entirely Matsuoka Rin’s fault, Sousuke is incredibly aware of what this is, and he is not going to go along with it. Project “Get Yamazaki Sousuke Out of His Apartment on Weekends with Dates and Parties” will not be underway. It is going to end here, right now, Sousuke is adamant and ready to put his foot down, but then the blonde is crawling onto his counter, bobbling dangerously close to falling off, and Sousuke becomes vaguely aware that Project “Get Yamazaki Sousuke Out of His Apartments on Weekends with Dates and Parties” is underway.

          “Whoopsies!” the blonde says, and he doesn’t sound very sorry about anything at all, not with the way he twirls around (still dripping glitter all over the place like it’s fairy dust and he is Tinkerbell) and Sousuke groans. The blonde narrows his eyes at him. “Please,” he huffs, “it’s not even that early! I’m functioning! The least you could do is pretend to, Sir Grumps-a-Lot!”

           Weakly, Sousuke croaks, “Please get out.” “But what about the coffee? Sir Grumps-a-Lot, think about the children!” the blonde says, aghast. Sousuke does not think there are children. Sousuke fully understands that there are no children. Sousuke thinks this blonde behaves like a child, and the blonde is the only child in the near vicinity of this university, but there are no children. With a shake of his frilly curls, the blonde laments and turns the water on, two cups squeezed in his tiny hand. “Before I leave,” he says, voice filled with a sadness that cannot be real and Sousuke refuses to believe, “at least let us exchange our names!”

           “You broke into my house,” Sousuke says dryly. “Giving me your name just makes it easier to turn you into the police.”

           “It’s not a house!” the minx cries, voice sweet and dainty with a sweetness and daintiness that borders on sadistic rage. “This is an apartment!”

           “Sousuke.”

           The blonde gives him a knowing look. He turns off the faucet and sets his cups aside. “It’s so nice to meet you, Sousuke,” he croons. “I’m Hazuki Nagisa, RinRin’s best friend and confidant, his stylist and advisor, and it is totally a pleasure to meet you!”

           “Is it?” It can’t be.

           “Absolutely,” Nagisa breathes. He is bubblegum in his timbre, and he skips his way over. He brushes with Sousuke as he passes, and Sousuke stares at his arm as though it’s betrayed him. There is glitter on the sleeve of the shirt he slept in. He’s going to have to burn it. Nagisa trills, “I’m going to borrow a shirt, I hope you don’t mind! It would be dreadful if I did the walk of shame across campus without a shirt!”

           “There was no shame.” Sousuke is weak. Horribly weak. Nagisa messes around in his room for a few minutes, and when he comes back out, he’s dressed in Sousuke’s favorite jersey. Everything in Sousuke’s world titters on the brink of destruction.

           “See you next weekend,” Nagisa sings as he slips out the door, apparently unopened like he said, and disappears down the hallway.

           Sousuke does not move from the place he’s standing for a few minutes. He stands there in complete and utter silence, flabbergasted to say he least, mouth popped open. He doesn’t even move to brush the glitter off his shirt as much as he hates it and slowly waits for everything to sink in. A second shriek-yell is given that day that he cannot deny, a shrieking yell that everyone will be correct in assuming came from Yamazaki Sousuke’s apartment on a dreary Sunday morning bright and early, and he cannot deny it because he has absolutely no idea what just went on. The only thing Sousuke is positive about is that he will see Hazuki Nagisa again, maybe quite a few times in the future, and he’s not exactly upset about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Does this fluff rock your boat? Tell me all about it in the comment box, thanks!


End file.
